Computing devices can receive inputs. The user can use a plurality of different languages. In some cases, the user can provide the input in a language that is unexpected by the computing devices. In a networked system, inputs in the wrong language can cause excessive network transmissions, packet-based or otherwise, of network traffic data between computing devices as the sending and receiving computing devices negotiate the language of the input file.